frozen in time
by Cobaingirl2428
Summary: a choice was made a heart was broke a love was found and the journey begins again to take out evil this is fantasy based so people wont be the same R&R NEED BETA pm if you are interested
1. part 1

Frozen in time

part 1

"I'm sorry Kagome but I choose kikyo it has always been her and you know that" Inuyasha said

Kagome turned an ran .

'after all this time and my loyalty to him he still chooses her.' Kagome thought

"that's it I'm gonna do something drastic and everything else will just have to wait or go on without me' she said

she ran heading for the witch in the west. She was known for her great power for good and healing and everyone went to her for help.

'this is gonna be a long run it a four day walk hopefully if I run part of I. It wont take as long.' she thought

so Kagome ran stopping only for a short time to rest eat and drink they started running again by the third day running she couldn't run any more so she walked. the rest of the way and up to the door and knocked twice.

"can I help you " said the middle aged demoness who opened the door

"can you put a spell on me please" Kagome said

"why would I do that" she said

"not a bad spell but one to put me in a timeless sleep till my true mate wakes me up with a kiss." Kagome said

"why do you want that done" she said

"cause I have been hurt one to many times and I cant take much more heart ache" Kagome said tears in her eyes

"OK and where would you be placed?" she asked

"some where in the west away from and village. Have a shrine built with me in it and place a spell so no one that will do me any harm can cross it , and that will keep me from aging and a timeless for me."Kagome said

"and what do I get out of all of this" she asked

"i have some very rare herbs for trade"Kagome said handing her a large bag.

"let me see the bag." she said

handing her the bag Kagome waited to see if she would take the deal.

"you have yourself a deal I cant get these herbs here." she said

taking a strand of kagome's hair she went to work on perparing for the spell. She went a grabbed a blood red rose wrapping kagome's hair around it then tying it into a bow, she said a few words handed Kagome a glass with some form of liquid Kagome drank it. Then Kagome fell to the ground unconscious. She waited a moment then kagome's heart stopped. Leaving her home she went in search of a place to put her traveling deep in to a forested area she found a water fall looking around.

"yes this will work." she said

using her magic she built a shrine and formed a bed in the center of the room one spell for a timeless building so until Kagome awakes the shrine wont age. Then placed a barrier of the kami to protect her from any and all harm. retrieving Kagome she placed her on the bed then went back to her home and sent a letter to the western lord of the new shrine of the sleeping miko.

It didn't take long for word to spread of the sleeping miko lord Sesshomaru was surprised to see a letter from the powerful witch.

Lord Sesshomaru

I write to inform you that I have built a shrine deep in the heart of the west that holds the sleeping shikon miko she can only be awakened by her true mates kiss.

minica

Sesshomaru stood and went to look at the shrine. When he came upon the shrine it was placed in a very good location. The water fall that was next to the shrine made it a very peaceful spot. walking up to the door a sign hung only my true mate can ever awaken me with one kiss. with that he walked into the shrine and there in the middle of the room was a bed and there she layed. Right in the middle she had a midnight blue kimono on with black hamakas stars across the kimono.

"what has my brother done to you now to have you make such a choice" he said quietly

 **end part 1 I am in need of a beta for this story if you are interested pm me**


	2. part 2

Frozen in time

part2

"talking"

'thought'

He turned and walked out the door only to stop and glance back once with sadness in his eye, before leaping into the air in search of his brother. It took Sesshomaru two days to locate the group cause he finally caught Inuyasha's scent. seeing the path they followed they were heading into the west he landed and waited for him.

A short while later

Inuyasha came bursting out of the tree's.

"what do you want Sesshomaru" Inuyasha growled

"what did you do to the young miko Kagome" he demanded

"what's it to you" Inuyasha said

"cause her shrine resides in the west" Sesshomaru said

"what do you mean her shrine." Inuyasha said

"she has had a shrine built with her placed under an ageless sleeping spell. only her true mate can awaken her now so what have you done to cause her to make a choice like that." Sesshomaru said

" you mean she had a spell placed on herself" Inuyasha asked

"yes" he said

"i know my choice her hurt but I didn't realize how much or that he would go to this extent." Inuyasha said

"how did you hurt her Inuyasha" Sesshomaru demanded

"i didn't choose her I choose kikyo" Inuyasha said

"i see so you choose the dead one instead of the one that has been faithful and loyal to you. In which the dead one has not she has even helped Naraku out and you still chose her" Sesshomaru stated

"yes" Inuyasha said ears laying flat on his head.

"everyone but you and the dead priestess may fallow to see her if you want." Sesshomaru said

"wait why can't I fallow" Inuyasha said

"haven't you hurt her enough Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said

"do we need to fly lord Sesshomaru." sango asked

"yes" Sesshomaru said

"OK we will fallow" sango said

Kiarar transformed sango muroku and Shippo jumped on her back. Taking off into the sky leavening Inuyasha stunned they flew most of the day it was just dusk by the time Sesshomaru landed next to a waterfall. They landed next to him glancing over at a shrine that was well hidden to the naked eye. They all walked over to the shrine going inside they saw Kagome laying on a bed in the middle of the shrine.

"poor Kagome why did Inuyasha have to be such a bakka" sango cried

"don't worry he can do her no more harm she is protected here and she has two jewel shards that Naraku cant get I will protect her" Sesshomaru said.

"thank you lord Sesshomaru. Will you let us know when she is awake." sango asked

"in deed I will" Sesshomaru said

they turned and left Sesshomaru watching them leave he turned to Kagome.

"goodbye miko for now" he said then left

day's passed many different people and demons had come and gone seeing if they could awaken the miko. But none succeed. Sesshomaru watching over the shrine as men came and went and when every one was gone he would pay his respect's to the miko,

"dear kami please let her awake soon I miss the brave little miko." he said walking away tho no one could hear him..


	3. part 3

Frozen in time

part 3

'thought'

"talking"

" _beast"_

reviews and thoughts are always welcome just be respectful about it thank you

With Kagome

"Did Sesshomaru just bow to me?" Kagome asked

"indeed he did Kagome" inutashio said

"why did he bow to me?"Kagome asked

"because you are the most powerful miko in this time and he recognized you as an equal and for a human that would be respect." he said

"oh" Kagome said

Kagome continued to watch Sesshomaru.

"you know I'm glad I got to meet you I wish Inuyasha could have spent time with you maybe he wouldn't be so harsh and brash" Kagome said

"indeed he would have grown up with more respect for others then he has now And the kami wouldn't leave you alone when you are the only one who can stop Naraku" he said

"that would have been nice" Kagome said laughing.

"indeed it would have saved a lot of trouble" he said

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru arrived back at the western palace and Rin came bounding toward him. He picked her up in his arm and gave her a hug then sat her back on her feet.

With Sesshomaru

"were you good for jaken while I was away Rin" Sesshomaru asked

"yes lord Sesshomaru" Rin replied

"hn" Sesshomaru said

"did lady Kagome wake up yet I miss her" Rin asked

"not yet" he said

"poor Kagome " Rin said

:indeed now go get ready to eat Rin" Sesshomaru said

"yes mi'lord" Rin said

with Kagome

"Sesshomaru cares more for humans then he puts off." Kagome stated

"yes indeed he does he just puts on a strong front due to enemy's might think it a weakness for him to care for humans." he said

"oh that makes sense. So Rin is over looked due to her being a child." Kagome asked

"yes indeed they will expect him to marry her off to one of the prince humans in due time or send her to a village for her safety." he said

"i'm still not use to how things work in this time yet." Kagome said

"you will get use to it as time goes on things are very different then in your time my dear." he said

" I will still age the same as a human since I have not been born yet in this time?" Kagome asked

"no you will age more as a demon then a human. You will out live most of your friends and family." he repiled

Kagome looking down at Sesshomaru as he sat at his hand carved wood desk with a dog demon carved on the side. She smiled

"why is Sesshomaru so cold sometimes?" Kagome asked

"he gets that from his mother she is very cold heart-ed he is not as bad as her though." he stated

"well I guess on top of it anyone could go cold sometimes dealing with Inuyasha " Kagome said giggling

"the pup did not have a good figure to learn respect from growing up." he said laughing

WITH NARAKU

'so she put herself under a spell until her true mate wakes her with a kiss' Kagura thought

Kagura summoned her feather then headed back to Naraku

"why didn't you grab her jewel shards" Naraku demanded

"they are inside with her and anyone that tends or means harm in anyway cannot enter the shrine it has a very powerful barrier around it" Kagura said

"so is Sesshomaru guarding her shrine" Naraku asked

"yes he is" Kagura said

"interesting" Naraku said

"go watch Sesshomaru Kagura" Naraku said

"yes Naraku" Kagura said

Thank you for reading please review let me know what you think so far.


End file.
